Jedi Archives
| Afbeelding = 250px | locatie= Jedi Temple op Coruscant | gebruik= Bibiotheek | eigenaar= Jedi Order | gebouwd= 2.519 BBY | vernietigd= 19 BBY – deels vernietigd }} thumb|250px|Obi-Wan in de Jedi Archives De Jedi Archives waren een beroemde verzameling van allerlei informatie over het universum die bijgehouden werd in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Uitzicht De Jedi Archives waren één van de grootste vertrekken en ruimtes in de Jedi Temple al werd dit vertrek niet zo vaak bezocht en was het meer een oord van studie. De Archives bevonden zich onder de Tower of First Knowledge. De Main Hall van de Jedi Archives was het centrale deel van de archieven. In een soort kathedraalachtig gebouw was een gigantische massa aan informatie opgeslagen in Holobooks die makkelijk konden geraadpleegd worden. Deze Holobooks bevonden zich allemaal opgeslagen in rekken aan de zijkanten van de twee verdiepingen. Op het gelijkvloers bevonden zich computers die deze Holobooks konden lezen en data konden verwerken. In de Main Hall waren ook Bronzium borstbeelden geplaatst van beroemde Jedi als Yoda en Chon Actrion. Niet alle data bevond zich in deze kamer maar alle info kon wel via de First Hall worden opgevraagd via computers. Via de Rotunda konden de andere hallen van de bibliotheek worden geraadpleegd. Het Great Holocron, de grootste schat van de Archives, bevond zich in de rotunda en was enkel toegankelijk voor de machtigste Jedi. In de eerste hall, die het meest werd bezocht, bevatte rapporten van de Galactic Republic en over filosofie. Persoonlijke rapporten van Jedi werden hier ook bijgehouden waarin ze vaak hun persoonlijke mening vertelden na een missie. Veel van deze werken waren niet toegankelijk voor Padawans tenzij de Jedi Chief Librarian hen toestemming gaf. In de tweede hall was er informatie over wiskunde en wetenschap opgeslagen, zoals over Hyperspace, het bouwen van motoren en voertuigen. Er bevonden zich ook bouwplannen van gebouwen en van voertuigen en wapens. De derde hall bevond zich over de eerste en was gevuld met informatie over de culturen, geschiedenis en geografie van elke planeet in het universum mét kaart en locaties. De vierde hall bevatte informatie over het leven in het universum met gedetailleerde info over creatures, plantenleven en intelligent leven. Aangrenzend bevond zich de Jedi Analysis Rooms waar Droids als JN-66 en SP-4 werkzaam waren om analyses uit te voeren. In de Holocrom Chamber bevonden zich de belangrijkste en gevaarlijkste Holocrons. Deze kamer was enkel toegankelijk voor Jedi Masters. De Jedi Chief Librarian had ook een eigen vertrek waaruit hij of zij makkelijk kon werken en informatie kon doorsturen naar de Jedi High Council wanneer er een missie gepland was. De Jedi Chief Librarian wandelde ook regelmatig rond om Jedi te helpen met opzoekingen. Personeel thumb|250px|Jocasta Nu assisteert Obi-Wan De Jedi Archives was de werkplaats van de Jedi Chief Librarians (of Jedi Archivist) en haar assistenten. De Archives werden zelfs bewaakt door de Temple Security Forces. Dit was een speciale eenheid van de Galactic Republic die verder niets met de Jedi of de Force te maken had maar die de veiligheid van de Archives moest garanderen. De Jedi Librarian Assembly waren Jedi die Holocrons, documenten en perkamenten uit de Archives bestudeerden. De Jedi Archives Director was de Jedi die de Jedi Archives leidde. Rond 22 BBY bezat Jocasta Nu zowel deze titel als die van Jedi Chief Librarian. Geschiedenis thumb|250p|Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu Nadat Ossus grotendeels werd vernietigd, namen de Jedi alle overgebleven kennis en informatie mee naar Coruscant waar in de Jedi Temple rond 2.519 BBY de Jedi Archives werden gebouwd. Deze kennis was buitengewoon omvangrijk en bevatte informatie over elk aspect in het universum. Door de loop der jaren groeide de Jedi Archives uit tot mogelijk de grootste bibliotheek en databank in het universum. De Archives bevatten ook ‘verboden’ documenten over de Sith (zoals Sith Holocrons) en de Dark Side die enkel toegankelijk waren voor de Jedi Masters. In 22 BBY ontdekte Obi-Wan Kenobi een foutje in de Jedi Archives, tot ongeloof van Jocasta Nu die beweerde dat de archives onfeilbaar waren. Toen Kenobi informatie zocht over de planeet Kamino bleek deze niet te bestaan. Nadat Yoda dit vernam, ging hij zoeken naar de oorzaak van dit falen. Hij ontdekte uiteindelijk dat Dooku minstens 37 planeten had gewist waaronder Kamino en Dagobah. Yoda hield deze laatste planeet in gedachte als een mogelijk toevluchtsoord. Tijdens de Jedi Purge en Order 66 was Darth Vader met het 501st Legion verantwoordelijk voor een grote beschadiging van de Jedi Archives. Vader doodde Jocasta Nu en nam talloze Holocrons en informatiebronnen mee voor zijn meester Darth Sidious. Vele Jedi hadden echter al talloze Holobooks kunnen vernietigen alvorens de Sith deze te pakken kregen. Ook het Great Holocron verdween rond deze periode op mysterieuze wijze uit de Jedi Archives. Het gebouw werd bewaard maar de informatie was herschapen tot een totale chaos. Personeelsleden *Astaal Vilbum – Conciërge van de Holocron Chamber *Ichi-Tan Micoda - Juridisch specialist *Jocasta Nu – Jedi Chief Librarian / Jedi Archives Director *Yaddle – Jedi Librarian Assembly Borstbeelden in de Archives *Yoda *Saesee Tiin *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Dooku *Chon Actrion * "Finhead" Achter de Schermen *De Jedi Archives werden geïnspireerd door gebouwen en bibliotheken in het Vaticaan en in Engeland en Ierland. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Jedi Archives in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Sculpting a Galaxy *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Game category:Jedi Temple category:Coruscant Categorie:Educatie